In the field of packaging it is often required to provide consumers with a package comprising multiple primary product containers. Such multi-packs are desirable for shipping and distribution and for display of promotional information. One common variety of multipack is the wrap-around type in which a carrier blank is formed into a sleeve that wraps around a number of articles. One difficulty associated with wrap-around type carriers is ensuring that the articles are securely held in place by the carrier. It can be particularly difficult to securely hold multiple rows of articles and/or tapered articles with a wrap-around type carrier. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a wrap-around type carrier having improved locking features for securely retaining articles.